


why is this cuck here

by baguetteperson



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, but mostly crack', kinda spoilers maybe, like LOTS OF CRACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguetteperson/pseuds/baguetteperson
Summary: im not sorry.also you can tell I didn't try with this





	why is this cuck here

"hARUMAKI" Momota yelled, breaking Harukawa's door down with his fist. "come to training with me"

 

harukawa does a blush and says "ok" and rolls with the space man. "r we gonna be alone"

 

"well!!" momota starts, but theyre already there and harumaki knows her answer already/.

 

"momota why is he here" the ass ass in says annoyed, pointing at totally not a girl detective boi.

 

"h huh," succ man starts, already tearing up like the pussy boi he is,, "y r u already mean 2 me.,.,"

 

"cuz fuk u, I want to b with momota by myself" harukawa hissses, doing a big glare at the bitch puiss puss,. 

 

"ladies ladies calm down,,;" space jam says, connectinghis fists like- like a fuccboyo. "all I wanted was 4 us to train k"

 

 "b but momomota, I wante d 2 b alone with u,," haruk cried, angered bc she want that sapce dicc to herslef=.

 

"we can fukkc latre mmhk;" mmemomta repleid. 

 

"b butbtutg. I wantn t to fucc kktoo :((" saiharararara sobbebed., he spokek emohji whuhc was surprsing simnce hes just a lame det0ective.

 

"no" harukajns hisded. she then took=[- a srtick n shiovde it up saihnaras asS and sMAckhned him into the dgriant gllass domeee,.

 

Then the glass dome broke and everyone died the end.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry.
> 
> also you can tell I didn't try with this


End file.
